Known wedge clutches typically include at least one resilient wedge plate which is biased radially inward and arranged to expand circumferentially and radially to frictionally contact an outer ring. Unfortunately, non-retained wedge plates are prone to fatiguing. Moreover, when the outermost surface of the wedge plate frictionally contacts the outer ring and torque is transmitted through the clutch, the frictional contact can be disrupted due to the flexibility of the wedge plate. When torque is being transmitted, the resiliency of the wedge plate causes an axial deflection of the wedge plate. Although surface contact is desired, due to the axial deflection, the wedge plate frictionally contacts the outer ring along an edge of the wedge plate instead. Unfortunately, such wedge clutches exhibit reduced reliability and torque-carrying capacity. Additionally, for wedge clutches including an inner hub having lobes for contacting the wedge plate, alternating contact points between the hub lobes and the wedge plate cause an inconsistent expansion of the wedge plate.